Skipping Stones
by XxAxel-koixX
Summary: Whilst waiting for their sensei to arrive, Sasuke and Naruto have a stone skipping contest, with interesting stakes. SasuNaru.


It's been a while, hasn't it? But I'm back, and I've come to post this really dumb Sasu/Naru one-shot! It's horribly cliche, and I know that, but I don't think it's too horrible. I actually think it's kind of cute. Please tell me what you think!

...I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Skipping Stones  
By WSK  
Dedicacted to Matt (love ya!)**

Sunrise. Naruto and Sasuke had officially been waiting for Kakashi to arrive for about 2 ½ hours. It was typical, but nonetheless boring. And they didn't have the benefit of watching Sakura stomp around, screech complaints, and generally make a complete spectacle of herself, which usually provided them with semi-decent entertainment until their commander arrived. She had claimed to be sick the day before, and was supposedly at home resting.

So Naruto stood on the riverbank, unsuccessfully attempting to skip stones across the water's glassy surface, and Sasuke was leaning against the pillar of the bridge, watching his blonde teammate grow steadily more agitated as each of his rocks skipped once, then sank.

Finally, he simply heaved all of his rocks into the river, and pouted.

"Dammit, I give up! Stupid river, making my rocks sink..." He muttered to himself.

Sasuke chuckled quietly at Naruto's plight. Naruto sent him an ugly glare.

"Think it's funny? Then _you_ try it!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Do you really want me to embarrass you more than you already have?"

Naruto growled, but it suddenly turned into a smirk.

"I think you just can't do it!"

They'd both grown to know each other, and they both knew just how to irritate the other. So naturally, the blonde's jibe worked on the raven-haired boy.

He strode wordlessly over to where Naruto stood, and picked up a small rock from the bank. He smirked.

"If I skip this rock farther than you can, you'll do whatever I tell you?" he proposed.

Naruto stared at the boy suspiciously. If Sasuke did outdo him, then he would make Naruto do something horrible. He just knew it! But...

"And will it be likewise for me?" He replied.

Sasuke considered it for a moment, then nodded. "Deal."

Naruto grinned, then crouched down and picked up a particularly round stone.

With an enthused "I'll go first!", and with as much power and concentration he could muster, he threw the stone at the lake at an angle.

To his great surprise, it skipped two times before disappearing below the water's surface.

He let out a loud cheer. Two was better than the one he did before!

Sasuke, however, didn't seem at all impressed. He smirked arrogantly.

"Not giving me much of a challenge..."

Naruto's pride in having successfully skipped a rock more than once dissipated and was replaced by irritation.

"Just get on with it, teme!" He snapped.

But Sasuke took his time. He wanted Naruto to suffer.

"No, because I'm gonna show you how it's _supposed_ to be done."

After a moment, he easily tossed the stone, and it all but glided over the surface, almost to the other side of the river. He turned back to a gobsmacked Naruto, an evil grin firmly in place.

"I win."

Naruto remained silent for a minute, looking as if his head might just explode, then let out a long sigh.

He looked at Sasuke, and muttered, "Fine, you win. What do you want me to do?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. He hadn't actually planned out what he wanted to make Naruto do. A thought forced itself into his mind, but he immediately rejected it. But every time he thought of something, that same thought would come up again.

He stared at the blonde, who defiantly stared back. Then, without thinking, Sasuke calmly stated,

"Kiss me."

As Naruto backed up in horror, his eyes wide, Sasuke mentally slapped himself. 'Where did _that_ come from? That's not what I wanted to say at all! Dammit...oh well...at least he's freaked out...'

"What? You want me to—what?" Naruto stammered. He'd expected something completely different. Not that he hadn't entertained thoughts of kissing Sasuke before, but hey, who _hadn't_?

Sasuke watched Naruto intently. He was going to stick to his decision, as awkward as it was.

"I want you to kiss me." He repeated slowly.

Naruto's cheeks flushed. Sasuke was actually _serious_. There was no trace of amusement on the Uchiha's face; in fact, there was no trace of _anything_ on the Uchiha's face, smirk or otherwise. He was looking directly, causing Naruto's blush to deepen considerably.

"Well...?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...er...fine...i-if that's what you want, of all things..." Naruto tried to sound indifferent, but as he slowly approached Sasuke, his heart began pounding even faster than it had been.

After what seemed like forever, he stopped in front of Sasuke.

He looked into Sasuke's eyes for a second, then gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

He stood, rooted to the spot, his blush so dark now that he felt like he would go up in flames.

"T-there..." He mumbled, not looking at Sasuke at all.

Sasuke blinked. He hadn't counted on Naruto's lips being so soft, or that he would be left wanting more.

Without hesitation or thought, he grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and pulled him toward himself.

"Sasuke, what the hell!"

Naruto looked quite embarrassed, and very panicked, but Sasuke didn't care. He only had one thing on his mind, and it happened to have blonde hair and utterly kissable lips.

"Now, I'm gonna show you how it's _supposed_ to be done," He said, his voice barely audible.

He captured the stunned Naruto's lips with his own, and didn't waste any time waiting for him to respond. He forcefully parted the blonde's lips and began to thoroughly explore his mouth.

Naruto found that he irrationally wanted this, and didn't resist. He had no experience in this sort of thing, and Sasuke seemed to know what he was doing, so he settled for tentively wrapping his arms around him, encouraging Sasuke to deepen the kiss. Sasuke was glad to comply.

After the need to breathe arose, they broke apart, breathing heavily. Sasuke's smirk was back in place as he licked his lips enticingly.

"Got it now?" He asked smugly, pleased with the look on the blonde's face.

Naruto smirked back.

"Teme," He said sarcastically, "like everything else you do, that was perfect."

"I know," Sasuke replied, pulling Naruto back in for another round. "Great, isn't it?"

About an hour later, Sasuke and Naruto were back to their rock-skipping contest, this time Sasuke showing Naruto how to skip them more effectively (with brief kisses on the neck as motivation), when Kakashi finally appeared, walking across the bridge as a leisurely pace toward them.

"Sorry I'm late," He said, smiling. "I had to attend to something _important_ with Iruka-kun. Hm...?"

He surveyed his pupils carefully. The usual crackling tension wasn't there, their clothes were mussed, and Naruto seemed to have small scratches and bites on his face and neck. He also noticed Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

"I have a few questions," Kakashi started. "First of all, where's Sakura-chan?"

"Sick." Sasuke mumbled in his usual bored tone.

The jounin blinked once, looked at Sasuke, then the grinning Naruto, and sighed.

"And just what did you two do to pass the time?"

Naruto glanced quickly at the raven-haired boy.

"Skipped stones..." They both replied in unison, with matching smirks.

* * *

Um...yeah...sorry...just please review!


End file.
